snkfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Geese Howard
---- 40 años ---- 42 años ---- 43 años |Lugar de nacimiento = South Town, Estados Unidos |Altura = 183 cm |Peso = 82 kg |Grupo sanguíneo = B |Familia/Relaciones = Rudolph Von Zanac (padre, fallecido) Maria Howard (madre, fallecida) Wolfgang Krauser (medio-hermano, fallecido) Marie Heinlein (esposa, fallecida presumiblemente) Rock Howard (hijo) Kain R. Heinlein (cuñado) |Trabajo/Ocupación = CEO de Howard Connection, comisionado de policía de South Town |Gustos = Él mismo |Disgustos = Personas que detienen sus ambiciones |Hobbies = Indeterminado (suele iniciar cosas y luego se aburre de estas) |Comida favorita = Filete |Música favorita = Speak Softly, Love |Fuerte en deportes = Ninguno (es bueno en el billar, sin embargo) |Estilo de lucha = Antiguas artes marciales y técnicas Qì de la escuela Hakkyokuseiken }} es el principal antagonista de la saga Fatal Fury y un villano secundario en la saga Art of Fighting. Su papel varía en las continuidades de The King of Fighters, aunque es el verdadero antagonista en el videojuego The King of Fighters Neowave. También aparece en muchos CD drama y protagoniza su propio character image album. También canta en un número de image songs. Además de aparecer en adaptaciones de manga de los videojuegos Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting y The King of Fighters publicadas en Japón, fue también el tema de un manga de un solo volumen publicado en 1996 titulado The Geese Howard Story creado por Etsuya Amajishi, adaptando La historia ficticia del personaje de los videojuegos Art of Fighting y Fatal Fury. Fue seguido por una secuela de un solo volumen en 1997 titulado Geese in the Dark, del mismo autor. En la encuesta de popularidad de personajes en el sitio web de Neo Geo Freak, fue votado como el decimotercer personaje favorito con un total de 903 votos. Trasfondo El destino de Geese Howard es una de las principales diferencias entre las diversas continuidades de SNK. En la saga Fatal Fury, él ya está muerto. En la saga The King of Fighters, sin embargo, todavía está vivo (excluyendo la saga KOF: Maximum Impact). A veces es conocido por usar su modo 'Nightmare' para videojuegos donde está muerto, como en el videojuego Real Bout Fatal Fury Special. Art of Fighting Primeros años antes del primer Art of Fighting Geese provino de una pobre mujer estadounidense y un terrorista austríaco. Su padre los abandonó después de que Geese naciera en South Town. Trabajando para el bien de ambos para superar a su padre, él tomó trabajos ocasionales alrededor de la ciudad. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, su madre finalmente murió a causa de mala salud y hambre. En lugar de morir de tristeza, Geese rastreó a su padre en Europa y se enteró de que su verdadero nombre es Rudolph Krauser Von Stroheim. Él intenta asesinarlo cuando tenía 15 años pero falla debido a que su hermanastro, Wolfgang Krauser, lo detiene sin apenas esfuerzo (esta misma escena se vuelve a representar en el OVA anime Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle). Trató de librarse de su ira a través de la religión, pero no pudo sacudir la humillación de su pérdida. Aprendiendo a una edad temprana que el poder otorga resultados, Geese entrenó en la escuela marcial de Hakkyokuseiken junto con Jeff Bogard y Cheng Sinzan, bajo la tutela de Tung Fu Rue. Otros videojuegos implican que Geese también habían estudiado con otros profesores de las artes marciales, incluyendo el abuelo de "Blue" Mary Ryan y Toji Sakata - principalmente artes marciales japonesas. Durante esta época de su primo, los tres fueron una vez reconocidos como los "Tres Hermanos de la Batalla Divina". Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, también comenzó a construir su red con la mafia local de South Town a través de intimidación y sobornos personales. Aquí es donde también ganó los servicios de Ripper y Hopper. Sabiendo que Geese no utilizaría las técnicas sagradas de la escuela desinteresadamente, Tung pasa los secretos de la escuela a Jeff. Había esperado domesticar el espíritu de Geese después, pero se alejó del lugar enfurecido y vio el fin de las relaciones de esa escuela con él. enfoca sus esfuerzos en derrocar a un jefe llamado BIG y él se convierte eventualmente en el reinante líder del crimen de South Town. Usando sus conexiones con la mafia para silenciar a gente sobre su pasado y presentándose con una "imagen inmaculada" ante la prensa, Geese fue designado eventualmente como comisionado de policía para la ciudad. Para separar su negocio de su mafia y encontrar un lugar para entrenar adecuadamente, también comisionó la construcción de su propio cuartel general, Geese Tower. Con el paso del tiempo, también utilizó la torre como una de las principales estaciones de operación de su propio negocio, Howard Connection. Art of Fighting 2 Los acontecimientos de este videojuego revelan que son fue Geese quien ordenó a Mr. Big secuestrar a Yuri Sakazaki en el videojuego Art of Fighting original. Yuri es secuestrada para mantener en línea a Mr. Karate (Takuma Sakazaki), que se ve obligado a trabajar para Geese (la versión de Art of Fighting afirma que sus órdenes incluyen matar a Jeff Bogard, pero esto puede no ser totalmente canon). Es Geese quien ordena a Mr. Karate combatir contra su propio hijo, Ryo Sakazaki. Aunque era poderoso, Geese todavía no había conquistado completamente South Town todavía. Con la esperanza de ganar más hombres para su causa, él es el anfitrión del primer torneo conocido como King of Fighters. Por desgracia para él, emergió del evento con las manos vacías y fue derrotado por Ryo. Fue capaz de escapar y defendió con éxito su propio territorio del celoso Mr. Big. Fatal Fury En 1982, Geese Howard mata a Jeff Bogard frente a los ojos de su hijo Terry (revelado en el videojuego Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition) y contrata a Billy Kane como su guardaespaldas personal. Establece a Billy como su campeón en sus torneos de King of Fighters. Diez años después de la muerte de Jeff, Terry, su hermano Andy y su amigo Joe Higashi ingresaron en el torneo de King of Fighters de Geese. Terry se enfrenta a él en la cima de Geese Tower y lo derrota al derribarlo lanzandolo por la ventana. Mientras que la ciudad lo presume muerto, Geese estaba realmente vivo, al parecer gracias a los secretos de un pergamino chino en su posesión. El rollo, llamado "Pergamino Fénix", fue descubierto más tarde en Geese Tower; permite al usuario acelerar su índice de recuperación. Durante los acontecimientos del videojuego Fatal Fury Special, un impostor enviado por Krauser comenzó a dirigir la compañía de Geese como suya. Mientras que Billy se dirigió a encargarse de él, Geese centró sus atenciones en su recuperación y el rumor de los Pergaminos de Jin. Al oír que los pergaminos conceden inmortalidad, él los busca discretamente. La historia en el videojuego Real Bout Fatal Fury explica que Geese obtuvo los tres Pergaminos de Jin Chonshu y Jin Chonrei. Sin embargo, estratégicamente los quiere destruir para que nunca se usen contra él. En el mismo videojuego, finalmente anuncia su presencia al público y organiza otro torneo de King of Fighters para resolver sus diferencias con los hermanos Bogard. En el clímax del torneo, se enfrenta a Terry y es lanzado una vez más de la torre. Aunque Terry agarró la mano de su némesis, Geese rechazó su ayuda y arrancó su brazo de la mano de Terry, riéndose mientras caía hacia su propia muerte, para siempre esta vez. Aunque hubo especulaciones de que sobrevivió a su segundo encuentro, la historia del videojugo Garou: Mark of the Wolves demuestra que Geese habían caído fatalmente desde la cima de Geese Tower. La serie Real Bout aludió a este hecho con su forma "Nightmare" que apareció como un jefe secreto difícil. Es sobrevivido en los juegos por su hijo Rock Howard. Anime El destino de Geese en la trilogía anime de Fatal Fury difiere de la de la saga de videojuegos. Después de sufrir la derrota ante Terry en el primer OVA, sus apariciones en las últimas dos películas son mínimas. En Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle, permanece escondido lejos de la civilización y es encontrado por Krauser. La larga cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo de Geese fue hecha por Krauser durante su intento fallido de asesinato de su padre. En la película, Geese es visto sólo brevemente mientras Billy Kane le informa sobre las actividades de los hermanos Bogard. The King of Fighters La principal diferencia con respecto a la continuidad de esta otra saga es que Geese sigue vivo. Una entrevista con Neo Geo Freak revela que esto se debe principalmente al hecho de que el equipo de desarrollo de la saga King of Fighters no fue al principio consciente del destino de Geese en la saga Real Bout. Una vez que se enteraron de ello, los desarrolladores del equipo Real Bout aprobaron su aparición en la saga debido a sus deseos de crear al Boss Team. Además, las estadísticas de perfil de Geese durante esta saga son las mismas para el videojuego Fatal Fury Special (excluyendo su edad). Después de haber manipulado los intereses de Mr. Big y Wolfgang Krauser en sus actividades, Geese ingresa en el torneo de King of Fighters de 1996 para entretenerse. Su objetivo era minimizar el poder de sus rivales e investigar las cosas que rodeaban al poder de Orochi, así como resolver sus asuntos pendientes con Terry. En la secuencia final de su equipo, Billy lo protege de un intento de asesinato de uno de los hombres de Mr. Big y de los jefes del crimen. Desde entonces, Geese juega un papel secundario contratando a Billy para investigar las rarezas en los torneos. Él planifica a menudo para los compañeros de equipo de Billy por adelantado ofreciéndoles varios premios personales. Hasta el momento, ha estado observando a Orochi y parece haberse interesado en el padre de Gato. Fue incluido como un personaje bonus para la versión del videojuego The King of Fighters XI porteada para la plataforma Sony PLayStation 2. En esta versión, la frase de victoria de Geese después de derrotar a Terry demuestra que se pregunta por qué Terry está tan sorprendido de verlo, afirmando que ya le dijo que él es inmortal. Después de muchos años de ausencia en los torneos de King of Fighters, Geese decide volver a participar, junto con Billy y Hein, el mayordomo de Geese. Más tarde se reveló que Geese no ha desbloqueado los secretos de los Pergaminos de Jin todavía, pero ellos profetizaron los acontecimientos dentro de la historia (la aparición de Verse y los guerreros que se creían perdidos volviendo a la vida), razón por la cual ingresó en el torneo. En el universo alternativo de la saga, KOF: Maximum Impact, Geese se presume muerto una vez más dado que la ambientación del videojuego apenas mencionan su presencia. Sin embargo, su forma "Nightmare" hace una aparición en la secuela. Ureshino alude que esto se hizo principalmente debido a las apariciones de Rock y Billy en el videojuego. Personalidad Geese es un hombre orgulloso que se considera un poderoso guerrero y como tal tiene un muy alto concepto de sí mismo. Él anhela el poder en todas sus formas: desde el dinero hasta la inmortalidad, un deseo influenciado por varias tragedias en su juventud, desde perder a su madre a ser distanciado como un hijastro. También puede ser muy vengativo, ya que guarda rencores contra Krauser y Jeff, a quien más tarde asesinó. A pesar de parecer ser malvado sin piedad, sin embargo, tiene su propio código de honor y hay líneas que incluso él no cruzaría; nunca subestimando a sus adversarios, especialmente después de sufrir la derrota ante Terry. Él aplastará a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino y recompensará a aquellos que considere dignos de su respeto, o en el caso de Billy, a quien él compadezca. Parece demostrar respeto hacia Tung Fu Rue a pesar de sus historias pasadas, aunque a veces es sarcástico, como se ve en el videojuego Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, y más recientemente en el videojuego The King of Fighters XIV. Tiene una fascinación con Japón, adornando a menudo el decoro japonés en la azotea de Geese Tower con banderas estadounidenses, y ha asimilado una cierta cultura nipponese como resultado. Ya fuera por ambición o simplemente para evitar que se les hiciera daño, aparentemente estaba alejado de su familia personal, ignorando las súplicas de Rock para ayudar a Marie en su enfermedad hasta que supuestamente falleció. Como resultado, esto le gano la indignación de Rock y la devoción de éste por buscar mantenerse alejado de su sombra. Poderes *'Reunir Qì' - Pueden recolectar energía Qì de Gaia, la madre tierra. *'Percepción' - Pueden presentir la presencia de personas cercanas. *'Invocar rayos' - A través de alguna dificultad, también pueden convocar un rayo desde el cielo. Él utiliza esto en sus movimientos "Atemi Nage" (Body-Blow Throw) y "Thunder Break". El primero viene en forma de "Raimei Gouha Nage" (Thunderclap Strong Thrash). *'Ergokinesis' - Tiene un control increíble sobre la energía que se obtiene de Gaia. **'Proyectiles de energía' - Puede disparar una ola de energía llamada "Reppuuken" e incluso disparar dos de estas al mismo tiempo. La versión aérea se llama "Shippuuken". **'Ataque energético': Pueden infundir sus ataques normales (puñetazos, patadas, etc) con energía Qì causando mayores daños. ** Energía cortante - Puede crear cuchillas de la energía según lo visto en su movimiento "Hishou Nichirin Zan" (Soaring Sun Slasher). ** Géiser de energía - Al tocar el suelo con las manos, pueden hacer que un géiser de energía provenga desde debajo del suelo. Él llama a este ataque "Raging Storm". Habilidades *'Administración' - Es el CEO de la fachada Howard Connection, y ha logrado mantener con éxito su propia imagen ante aquellos que no están al tanto de sus actividades verdaderas. *'Contraataque' - Gracias a su entrenamiento en varias artes marciales japonesas (karate, aikidou, jujutsu, etc.), es capaz de revertir casi todos los golpes destinados a impactar sobre él. *'Religión y filosofía japonesas' - Debido a su entrenamiento en varias artes marciales japonesas antiguas. *'Supervivencia' - Ha sobrevivido a la vida en las calles y aprendió a defenderse por sí mismo desde una edad muy temprana. Estilo de lucha Geese utiliza aikijutsu como su estilo de lucha principal. Aikijutsu es un estilo con varios lanzamientos, lanzamientos de contraataque y llaves. Sin embargo, es un estilo que normalmente carece de ataques llamativos, y sus golpes parecen provenir de varias disciplinas de artes marciales japonesas, principalmente karate; aunque también conoce las escuelas tradicionales y más antiguas de artes marciales japonesas. A pesar de que Geese proviene de EE.UU., su práctica extensa de tales artes marciales ha conducido a que casi todas sus técnicas estén escritas y pronunciadas en japonés. A través de sus lanzamientos de contraataque de 2/3 variables de codificación, algunos videojuegos pueden o no permitir que Geese incluso invierta movimientos Super/DM físicos. Muchas fuentes oficiales afirman que su estilo de lucha es Hakkyokuseiken, pero esto es discutido. Se puede asumir que Hakkyokuseiken sólo enseña el camino del Qì y no las técnicas de lucha, dado como Terry Bogard, Tung Fu Rue y Geese Howard, los practicantes de esta escuela, emplean diferentes estilos de lucha. A través de su control de Qì, muchos de los ataques de Geese poseen una temática basada en el viento, principalmente a través de técnicas como "Reppuuken" (Gale Fist), "Shippuuken" (puño de huracán) y "Raging Storm"; a medida que desarrolla su estilo, también añade algunos toques basados en la electricidad, como su popular lanzamiento elevador OTG, y la versión más fuerte de su "Raging Storm", "Thunder Break". El videojuego The King of Fighters '96 fue también donde debutó la variante alterna de "viento cortante" su "Reppuuken", que también convierte su "Shippuuken" para volverse un disparo de energía de corto alcance en cambio que niega los proyectiles. Su "Doble Reppuuken" también era único en que por medio de Geese lanzando una masa de energía antes de formar un proyectil más grande después, variaría entre videojuegos si dicha masa de energía se disipara o no al contacto con el adversario u otro proyectil (si es así, haría que Geese lanzara un "Reppuuken" normal en vez del más grande). Otra de sus inconsistencias es uno de sus muchos ataques únicos, "Shinkuu Nage" (Vacuum Throw); una técnica única donde Geese lanzan a su adversario sobre sus cabezas y luego agita sus brazos mientras termina en una postura enfocada. En algunos videojuegos, es un lanzamiento normal, mientras que en otros, es un comando de lanzamiento en cambio; de cualquier manera, su comando ha variado a menudo, e irónicamente el hijo de Geese ha encontrado más uso para su versión de este debido a su capacidad de romperlo. Su versión más joven, sin embargo, ha utilizado una técnica antigua llamada "Explosion Ball", y también favoreció un estilo de boxeo más rígido mezclado con karate. Sin embargo, a medida que envejece a su versión presente más popular, emplea muchos nuevos ataques y tiene una postura más vertical que le permite centrarse en sus inversiones y varios lanzamientos. Aunque en homenaje a su yo más joven, una técnica que el "Geese presente" ha retenido del videojuego Art of Fighting 2 en algunos títulos es su "Hishou Nichirin Zan" (Flying Day Ring Slash). Su técnica "Rashoumon" (Thin Life Gate) que debutó en el videojuego Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers también hace referencia a la ubicación homónima de puerta de castillo. El comando de introducción para su "Raging Storm" ha permanecido casi sin tocar en sus apariciones en los videojuegos juego debido a su popularidad entre los fans en Japón (acuñó el "Pretzel Command" por el fandom). Es uno de los pocos movimientos de la saga Fatal Fury en no someterse a un rearreglo de comandos en la saga The King of Fighters. En algunos videojuegos, como Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos y The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match, la introducción de sus comandos es floja, por lo que los jugadores pueden encontrar una forma de ejecutarlo con un comando más simple que se superpone. En cuanto a su nombre, muchas fuentes diferentes lo han romanizado como "Raising Storm", "Raging Storm" o "Rising Storm" (la segunda variación de nombres es con la cual su hijo permanece más coherente). Sin embargo, su comando hasta ahora ha sido notablemente el más estricto en el videojuego The King of Fighters Neowave a través de su yo más joven, en donde fallar la introducción de comandos puede hacer que active "Deadly Rave" en su lugar. Aunque antes de ese medio, en el videojuego Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers, su comando de introducción en su lugar fue el de "Haou Shoukou Ken" (aunque todavía bastante exigente en cuanto a sincronía); en el videojuego The King of Fighters XIV, su introducción en su lugar cambia a un movimiento de un cuarto-de-círculo-hacia-atrás a una mitad-de-círculo-hacia-delante y es en cambio es su único movimiento más fuerte que actua como su movimiento Climax DM (con la eliminación de "Deadly Rave"), que simplifica su un poco la jugabilidad como personaje y también se parece a la versión "ventosa" que su utiliza su hijo. El ataque CD de Geese mientras que tenía un nombre en listas de movimientos más en profundidad en las escrituras japonesas (conocido como "Fudou Kassatsu Uraken", lit. Motionless Life-o-Death Backfist), era uno de los pocos junto con otros que tenía que su nombre sacado a la luz como un comando normal en los videojuegos crossovers Capcom vs. SNK. Sin embargo, a través de su encarnación desgarrada del videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos que aparece en las versiones para plataformas de 2002, su ataque de CD/Blowback por defecto (junto con el de Goenitz, Shingo y King) no inflige daño alguno debido a un error de programación, mientras que la versión de comando normal antes mencionada si lo hace. Su técnica Deadly Rave fue creada a través de Geese tomando el interés de la técnica "Ryuuko Ranbu" del estilo Kyokugen, en otros videojuegos excepto Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match y The King of Fighters Neowave, donde el DM era un movimiento Super automático, era también famoso por tener un comando secuenciado especial que podía conducir al finisher (una serie de introducciones de ataques normales más débiles a más fuertes seguidas de una introducción de acabado de un cuarto de círculo), pero también requería sincronización y ritmo consistentes (cayó al final para extender combos). Debido a la salida de Daisuke Ishiwatari de SNK para marcharse a Arc System Works y cuando se le hace referencia en el videojuego The Last Blade de antemano, una serie de otros títulos de videojuegos han hecho referencia a la secuencia de introducción única de este ataque. Aunque Geese ha sido equilibrado en términos de jugabilidad en muchos títulos, excepto en los que es intencionalmente exagerado, su versión más joven en el videojuego The King of Fighters Neowave era viable incluso en el juego competitivo, a pesar de algunos atributos difíciles de contrarrestar como su "Deadly Rave" teniendo una notable cantidad de invencibilidad con un gran hitbox; Geese incluso en su debut fue considerado más bien como un jefe notablemente poderoso en los títulos de SNK, ya que sus lanzamientos de contraataque incluso funcionaron cuando ningún ataque entrante los activaban. El Geese más joven en el videojuego The King of Fighters Neowave también carecía de un HSDM/MAX2DM correctamente programado. Irónicamente, a través del videojuego Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers, Geese fue notablemente atenuado, con casi la mitad de su clásico conjunto de movimientos siendo eliminado junto con algunos nuevos movimientos añadidos. Esta versión de él combinada con su versión "Nightmare" fue traída de vuelta en una versión compuesta más equilibrada en el videojuego The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match. Su encarnación en el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos, que fue reutilizada para las versiones porteadas posteriores del videojuego The King of Fighters 2002, también tuvo toques de su versión Nightmare, a pesar de ser su yo normal que aún está vivo. En el videojuego Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, una forma única de su "Raging Storm" se utiliza como una versión más fuerte siempre que logra conectar uno de sus lanzamientos de contraataque. Esta es una referencia a esta misma versión de dicho movimiento cuando se utiliza en el videojuego Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory, donde su "Raging Storm" se vuelve rojo durante una combinación única de ataques e inflige todavía más daños. En el videojuego The King of Fighters XIV, Geese en cambio es ligeramente re-elaborado con algunos de sus ataques siendo eliminados una vez más y teniendo nuevos movimientos de su arsenal; su "Ja'ei Ken" (Wicked Shadow Fist) siendo eliminado y ganando un comando de lanzamiento principalmente exclusivo de Nightmare Geese. En los videojuegos previos, Geese carecía de mezcla de ofensiva; esto se remedia con su nuevo "Fudou Ken" (Movible Fist), un movimiento en el que se precipita hacia adelante con un golpe de palma (y era originalmente un comando normal con autoguardia en la saga KOF: Maximum Impact) con tres seguimientos, "A" (Flatter), "Ba" (Name) y "Un" (Growl), que respectivamente golpean en altura media, baja y sobre la cabeza (pero no actúan como un verdadero combo fuera de hit counter/juggle hit para los dos últimos). Otras nuevas técnicas en el videojuego The King of Fighters XIV son "Raigou Reppuuken" como DM (Thunder Booming Gale Fist), una variante relámpago de su proyectil característico, y "Onon Hanmon" (Ogre Agony), un nuevo DM de contragolpe que todavía desperdiciará una acción si no es activado correctamente; si se activa, Geese azotará su palma en el adversario y entonces aplastarán su rostro contra el suelo. Música *'Geese ni Kissu (A Kiss for Geese)' - Fatal Fury *'Geese ni Shoyu (Soy Sauce for Geese)' - Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special (como Nightmare Geese), Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, The King of Fighters: Kyo, The King of Fighters XI, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (como EX Geese) *'Geese ja! (It's Geese!)' - Fatal Fury 3 (primera ronda con CPU) *'Geese ni Chuushite (Give Geese a Kiss)' - Fatal Fury 3 (segunda ronda) *'The Battle' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Geese ni Shoyu ~Ichiban Akumu no Hate~ (Soy Sauce for Geese ~The End of the First Nightmare~)' - Tema musical de Geese como jefe final en Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Geese ni Kissu -Cyber Edit-' - Art of Fighting 2 *'Geese ni Katakori (Stiff Shoulders for Geese)' - The King of Fighters '96, Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match, The King of Fighters XIII (cuando la música se establece en "Type B", sólo en la versión de plataformas hogareñas, tema alternativo de Billy Kane). *'Soy Sauce for Koyadofu' - The King of Fighters XIV *'Soy Sauce for Geese -KOF XIV ver.-' - The King of Fighters XIV (como adversario de Terry) *'A Kiss for Geese, Cyber Edit -KOF XIV ver.-' - The King of Fighters XIV (como adversario de Ryo) *'Speed Hucker' - The King of Fighters Neowave *'Kiss Geese Once More' - Aunque nunca utilizado explicitamente para Geese, este tema es utilizado en el escenario "Infernal Gate" para ambos videojuegos KOF Maximum Impact and KOF Maximum Impact 2. El escenario esta modelado la "sala de trono" de Geese del videojuego Fatal Fury original. *'Vigor Force' - Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 *'Geese ni Mustard (Mustard for Geese)' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match. *'Geese' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *'Shooting☆Star' - Garou Densetsu Special *'Devotion -The Sun Set Sky Final- :' Neo Geo DJ Station Image Song *'Geese ni Ketto' - 100 Mega Shock! *'An Ego For Geese': Canción especial re-arreglada para Fatal Fury 15th Anniversary BOX Anthology. *'Romei': Real Bout Fatal Fury Arranged Special. Una versión vocal del terma musical posterior a la batalla Terry/Andy vs. Geese interpretada por Kong Kuwata. Seiyūs * Katsuhisa Namase - Fatal Fury Special * Michael Beard - Geese joven in Art of Fighting 2 * Kong Kuwata - Fatal Fury 3 ~ presente * Tom Bitler - KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (voz en inglés) * Hidekatsu Shibata - películas anime * Masaaki Ōkura - Geese joven en Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle * Ward Perry - películas anime (doblaje eni nglés) * Katsuji Mori - Fatal Fury Dengeki drama CD Actores de imagen real * Micky James Montera - Comerciales de Fatal Fury Special Apariciones *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters - personaje jefe *Fatal Fury Special - personaje jefe y personaje disponible *Art of Fighting 2 - personaje jefe y personaje disponible *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory - personaje disponible y jefe secundario *Real Bout Fatal Fury - personaje jefe y personaje disponible *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Dominated Mind *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers - personaje jefe y personaje disponible *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition - personaje jefe y personaje disponible *Fatal Fury: First Contact - personaje jefe y personaje disponible *Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 *The King of Fighters 2000 - personaje Striker para Terry Bogard *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood - personaje jefe *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos - personaje secreto y jefe secundario *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium - personaje jefe y personaje disponible *The King of Fighters 2002 - personaje disponible en la versión para PS2 y Xbox *The King of Fighters Neowave - personaje jefe *The King of Fighters XI - personaje secreto en la versión para PS2 *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *The King of Fighters 98 Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *Quiz King of Fighters - personaje jefe *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf - personaje jefe *Garou Densetsu Special - personaje jefe *Garou Densetsu Sougeki - personaje jefe *Ryuuko no Ken (Pachislot) *Garou Densetsu Premium *CR The King of Fighters *The King of Fighters XIV (Nightmare Geese como atuendo DLC) *Tekken 7 - personaje DLC, por medio de Season Pass Apariciones móviles *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - personaje jefe final *Days of Memories (quinto, octavo y noveno titulo) - personaje no disponible *Athena On Stage - miembro de la banda *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection Cameo Appearances *The Super Spy *Art of Fighting - en la secuencia final en la versión para Super Nintendo *The King of Fighters '94 - en el escenario de México, durante la secuencia final de Fatal Fury Team *The King of Fighters '95 - durante la secuencia final de Fatal Fury Team *The King of Fighters '97 - durante la secuencia final de '97 Special Team *Garou: Mark of the Wolves - cameo en la secuencia de introducción *The King of Fighters 2002 - en el escenario de Japón, sólo arcade *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *The King of Fighters XIII - mención pasajera en la historia de trasfondo de Kim Team *KOF: Maximum Impact - en el escenario Infernal Gate *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - como una estatua en el escenario de Rugal *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *Moeyo! SNK Gals Osuin Katoukai Anime *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Another Day - segundo episodio, mención pasajera *The King of Fighters: Destiny Personajes similares * Nightmare Geese Véase también * Geese Howard/Galería * Geese Howard/Frases Curiosidades * Cuando la silueta de su apariencia más joven para el videojuego Art of Fighting 2 se filtró en Neo Geo Freak, muchos fans pensaron que él era "un Andy malvado" o Ryuhaku Todoh. ** Esta misma versión que aparece en el videojuego The King of Fighters Neowave también usa versiones re-grabadas del diálogo de batalla de Geese en el videojuego '' SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. * El videojuego ''Real Bout Fatal Fury tiene un impostor llamado Shadow que solo puede ser enfrentado por Geese o Billy. Es idéntico a Geese excepto que Shadow tartamudea. Cartas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS Sprites Fatal Fury: King of Fighters Fatal Fury Special Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory Art of Fighting 2 The King of Fighters '96 The King of Fighters 2000 SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos The King of Fighters Neowave Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Fatal Fury: First Contact SNK vs. Capcom: Match of the Millennium Galería Geeseff.jpg|''Fatal Fury: King of Fighters'' Geeseff2.jpg|''Fatal Fury 2'' Geese-ffspecial.jpg|''Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory'' Geesehoward-young.jpg|''Art of Fighting 2'' Geese-kof98um.jpg|''King of Fighters '98 Unlimited Match'' Geese-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'', render Falcoon-Geese.jpg|Ilustración de Falcoon en:Geese Howard Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de Art of Fighting Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs Capcom Categoría:Personajes de Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Nacidos en enero Categoría:Jefes